List of The Brak Show episodes
This is a list of episodes for the animated Adult Swim television series, The Brak Show. The pilot episode, "Mr. Bawk Ba Gawk", aired unannounced on December 21, 2000, on Cartoon Network. The series officially premiered with "Goldfish" on September 2, 2001, on Adult Swim, and ended with three seasons and 28 episodes on December 31, 2003, with "Cardburkey". On May 24, 2007, an additional webisode entitled "Space Adventure" was released on Adult Swim Video, no further webisodes have ever been produced. The first fourteen episodes were released on the Volume One DVD on February 1, 2005, and the remaining episodes were released on the Volume Two DVD on August 8, 2006. In addition to being available on DVD, The Brak Show is also available on iTunes. The webisode was never made available for purchase, and is only available on Adult Swim Video. Series overview Episodes Season 1 (2000-01) ;1/1. "Mr. Bawk Ba Gawk" ("B.J. and the Brak") :Zorak convinces Brak he will be more popular at school if he steals a mascot. It ends up causing trouble with Brak's parents. ---- ;2/2. "Goldfish" ("Leave it to Brak") :Brak promises to take care of Mr. Thundercleese's goldfish. Guest starring Matt Maiellaro. ---- ;3/3. "Time Machine" ("Diff'rent Braks") :Brak and Zorak didn't finish their homework on time, so they use Thundercleese's time machine to go back in time to set things right. ---- ;4/4. "War Next Door" ("Gimme a Brak") :Zorak makes Brak jealous when he develops a wonderful singing voice after accidentally having a pink lump knocked out of his throat. Guest starring Jason Bowen as Zorak's singing voice. ---- ;5/5. "Hippo" ("The Braks of Life") :Brak is upset because Zorak made him get rid of his lobster doll, Hippo. Brak eventually gets a new doll which used to belong to Thundercleese only for Zorak to discover that the new doll is actually a vengeful demon. ---- ;6/6. "Mobab" ("Laverne and Brak") :When an alien blob named Mobab falls in love with Mom and takes her away to his home planet, Dad realizes how much he needs her and he and Brak go into outer space to save her. ----- ;7/7. "Expiration Day" ("Brak's My Momma") :Thundercleese finds his powers have been deactivated by his creators Moroccobotix Inc., which is a bad thing as there is an asteroid heading for The Planet. Dad and Brak go on a mission to return his weapons, so he can save everyone. ---- ;8/8. "Psychoklahoma" ("Father Knows Brak") :Brak and company attempt to raise money to save Señor Science by putting on a musical (a merger of Psycho and Oklahoma!). ---- ;9/9. "The Eye" ("Petticoat Brak") :Dad, retired staring-contest expert, is challenged by Brak, Zorak, and a mysterious guest. Dad has no choice but to take them on. Season 2 (2002) ;10/1. "Poppy" :While watching his favorite cop show, 'Schnozzo', Brak tells Zorak that he wants to get some action. Brak asks Dad and Mom for some advice. They give Brak some help passed down from Brak's Grandfather, Poppy, which Brak puts to use. Poppy is voiced by Don Kennedy. ---- ;11/2. "Bully" :Zorak has set up a booth where children give him money to beat them up. Unfortunately, the business has been taken over by the new kid in town, Roy "Butchy" Toughington. ---- ;12/3. "Mother, Did You Move My Chair?" :Brak tries to get out of going to school to avoid dissecting a clam in Biology class. Dad thinks someone moved his chair. ---- ;13/4. "President Dad" :Dad decides to run for President of the neighborhood association. Unfortunately, he doesn't know that the incumbent Galrog used to be a terrible planet-eating monster. Also, Galrog's appearance is an homage to a dalek from Dr. Who. ---- ;14/5. "Pepper" :Dad believes the mothership will take him away to be king of the alien world. Meanwhile, Zorak begins a relationship with an interesting alien named Pepper. Sisto joins the aliens on the mothership for dinner. ---- ;15/6. "The New Brak" :Brak has a devoted admirer named Clarence which is initially quite flattering, but when the admirer starts imitating him, Brak worries that he might be replaced. Space Ghost makes a cameo appearance. ---- ;16/7. "Feud" :Dad and Thundercleese are in the midst of a neighborhood feud. "Weird Al" Yankovic guest voices as "Petroleum Joe". ---- ;17/8. "Runaway" :When Brak's dad sentences him to 3 years in his room for making his knees cry, Brak runs away from home. He ends up in a rocket ship with Zorak and Moltar. Special guest Space Ghost arrives at the house to arrest Brak for crimes he has committed in the future. ---- ;18/9. "Brakstreet" :With high hopes of winning a fabulous spa resort vacation, Brak enters a rap contest. Rapper Cee-Lo guest stars as Prime Cut Miggity-Mo' Macdaddy Gizzabang Doggy Dog Dog. ---- ;19/10. "Dinner Party" :Brak, Mom, Dad and Thundercleese have been invited to a dinner party at the new neighbors' house. The neighbours include Franklin (a nervous dad, whose nose grows every time he lies), Rhonda From The Seventh Level of Yar (a mother who lives in a steel box, and keeps talking about everyone's judgement), and Winston (their son, a large man that looks similar to an infant, and is incapacitated due to his size). Zorak doesn't appear in this episode at all. ---- ;20/11. "We Ski in Peace" :Brak wants to go to work with Dad for "Go To Work with your Father Day". Mom tells Brak the truth that Dad doesn't work. Dad shows mother a secret underground base, where he works for no money keeping Earth safe. Mom forces him to get a real job at the local Ice Cream Shop, and Clarence becomes his boss. Meanwhile, Alien Ants from Outer Space attack while Dad is away from his old job. Season 3 (2003) ;21/1. "Braklet, Prince of Spaceland" :The Brak Family Players present their take on the classic Hamlet story. Dad is murdered by Zorak who tricks Mom into thinking that they're married. Brak goes insane to the point of attempting to kill everybody, especially Zorak. ---- ;22/2. "The Vacuum Cleaner Coma Dilemma" ("Coma") :Dad offers to help Thundercleese win the heart of his true love, a vacuum cleaner. Zorak burns things. ---- ;23/3. "Shadows of Heat" :Dad is playing a dangerous game, with George Martinez, Hector Riviera, and Rudolpho the Butcher. Quickly, Dad's 'dirty world of espionage and intrigue' drags in Mom, Brak, and even Zorak. All the while, The Shadows of Heat flicker and swirl. ---- ;24/4. "Splat of Deadliness" ("Splat!") :Mom and Dad are involved in an accident that must be kept secret. They killed Zorak accidentally. ---- ;25/5. "Enter the Hump" :After being bitten by a radioactive camel, Dad is given super-powers. Space Ghost returns. ---- ;26/6. "Sexy New Brak Show Go!" :Brak wins a cereal contest, giving him his own TV show. A man from Japan directs Family. George Takei guest stars as the television executive. ---- ;27/7. "All That I Desire You" :The Brak Family Players present their take on a soap opera. Tragedy! Wealth! Passion! Betrayal! Incest! Doctors! The Photographs! Zorak! ---- ;28/8. "Cardburkey" :Brak decides that living in a cardboard box will help him snare some women. Clarence loses his virginity to a vicious bloodcat who turns out to be a buxom blonde woman placed under a spell by her mother-in-law. Webisode (2007) ;"Space Adventure" :Brak has a space adventure while Zorak has a Brak's Mom adventure. Category:Space Ghost Category:Television